Dulce Despertar
by Taku Martinovic
Summary: Summary: Rosalie se despierta de su siesta con las dulces caricias de Emmett, su amante apasionado. Él era el único que cumplia todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Él era el único que la hacía sentir mujer...


**Hola gente, este Fic, forma parte de los primeros que tengo guardadillos en mi PC, espero que les guste...**

**Si opinan que esta guay, porfavor, les ruego que dejen un rewiew! Leerlos, y saber que la gente aprecia mis historias, me emociona enormemente, por lo tanto si te gusto, aprieta el globillo amarillo :) **

**Hot & Cold Kisses. Katie**

* * *

Dulce Desprtar

Estaba profundamente dormida, tan dormida que no oí tu llegada. Sólo me desperté cuando sentí que me besabas en el hombro. Abrí un poco los ojos y vi una imagen borrosa de ti; estabas sentado al borde de la cama, a mi lado y me mirabas. Yo estaba tumbada, casi boca abajo, abrazada a la almohada. Intenté decir algo: hola... pero creo que el sonido no salió de mi boca, solo sonreí con los ojos de nuevo cerrados y una sensación de felicidad y seguridad al saber que estabas a mi lado.

Creo que al instante me quedé de nuevo dormida pues lo siguiente que sentí fue tu mano acariciándome la espalda y no había rastro de la sábana que hasta entonces me cubría. Estaba completamente desnuda y de alguna manera sabía que tu también lo estabas, aunque no pudiera verte. Quería abrir los ojos, abrazarte y besarte, pero no podía. Lo imaginaba y lo hacía en mi mente como en un sueño, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Sentí tu mano bajando por mi espalda, por mi cadera, por el muslo... me acariciabas lentamente como reconociendo un territorio grabado en el recuerdo, disfrutando de esta oportunidad de observarme y acariciarme de una manare casi furtiva. Yo seguía sin moverme, pero sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía con tus caricias.

Ahora ya no quería despertar, la sensación era maravillosa, en un lugar más cercano a los sueños que a la realidad, sintiendo un placer abstracto muy agradable. Tu mano subía ahora por la parte interior de mis muslos ... cuando llegó al final una vibración recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome soltar un leve gemido. Me abracé más fuerte a la almohada y flexioné un poco más la pierna que tenía doblada ofreciéndome más a ti. Tenía el coñito todo pelado como a ti te gusta y estaba muy mojada. Tus dedos deslizaban suavemente entre mis labios, sin profundizar, acariciando levemente, incitándome, como despertando muy despacio mi sexo al igual que habías hecho con el resto de mi cuerpo.

Esas caricias tan suaves y lentas me provocaron una excitación muy rápida y muy intensa. Ya no sabía si estaba despierta o dormida, sólo sabía que te deseaba tanto que dolía. Sentía mi clítoris latir fuertemente como si mi corazón se hubiera instalado allí y ya no quería que las caricias fuesen tan suaves sino que respondieses a ese latido con igual intensidad, lo necesitaba, lo pedía a gritos y sentía que si lo hacías me correría inmediatamente, sin remedio y sólo pensarlo me excitó aun más. Y lo hiciste, y sentí un orgasmo no tan intenso como había anticipado pero sí provocó en mi una oleada de inmenso placer que hizo que te deseara aún más. Deseaba tu cuerpo -tu peso sobre mi-, deseaba tu polla –sentirte dentro de mi-. En ese instante me hubiese girado y gritado ¡fóllame! pero quería que lo hicieses tú sin pedírtelo, así que seguí pidiéndoselo a mi sueño. Pensar que podías estuchar mis pensamientos me parecía una idea terriblemente romántica.

Cuando te inclinaste sobre mi y sentí el calor de tu cuerpo en mi espalda fue como una victoria y a la vez me sentía derrotada, vencida a ti, totalmente dominada por tus caricias, suplicando que terminaras conmigo, que me mataras... de placer. Y comenzaste a hacerlo clavándome tu polla hasta el fondo y seguiste haciéndolo una y otra vez a golpes contra mi culo, primero no tan rápido, saboreando cada envestida, besando mi cuello... Luego, de rodillas, me tomaste de la cintura y me levantaste hacia ti aumentando el ritmo de tus movimientos y tu respiración. Una de tus manos fue directa a mi clítoris y te movías a un ritmo frenético, con rabia, con urgencia, sabiendo que esa combinación acabaría conmigo.

Tus gemidos se unieron a los míos, yo ya estaba en lo más alto y deseaba tu orgasmo ahora mucho más que el mío. ... no pares! sentí un par de envestidas más fuertes y cómo te derrumbabas sobre mí y tu aliento fuerte en mi nuca, ...tu aliento, ...uuum me provocó un intenso escalofrío, me retorcí bajo tu cuerpo y en ese instante, mientras sentía tu orgasmo sentí también el mío. Pasó de tu cuerpo al mío y del mío al tuyo. Las sensaciones, los sentimientos fluían de uno a otro por nuestros cuerpos como si fuesen uno, como bombardeados por un solo corazón.

Y nos quedamos abrazados, sin despegarnos (para no desangrarnos) hasta quedarnos dormidos. Y así seguimos hasta que horas más tarde me desperté, y decidí despertarte poco a poco, ...suavemente. (...)


End file.
